Climbing to redemtion
by BreakingForces
Summary: AU. Fenris is the captain squad 11 and a part of the Korvir clan. As a branch of the Shihoin it is his families duty to train and guard them and the other branches. As the last surviving member Fenris undertakes this task with lax apprehension. Will he take it seriously or just look for opportunities to make the elders angry with him.


"Are you sure about this Yoruichi?" In the back of my mind I couldn't help but question her motives. For as long as I can remember the Shihoin clan head has had a rather annoying habit of screwing with my life through embarrassment, irritation or really just anything that would make her laugh and piss me off. It's a wonder that we are as good of friends as we are. I look up from my desk, my current task all but forgotten, and look at her questioningly. _Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret this?_ She doesn't answer my first question so I change my approach. "Alright then, why do you want me to do this? I know you are more than capable and there must be others, so…. why?"

"Don't worry Fenris, I know what you're thinking and that's not it," _Am I that see through?_ "This is actually a matter of clan business." Now that's surprising, I never get called on for things of that nature. The clan elders don't like me, at all, even after becoming captain of squad 11. _She didn't answer my question though._ "I'm getting to that," she stated as if reading my mind. _What the heck!_ "I need you to prove yourself useful to the clan, the elders have been on my hide about it." I caught the hint of irritation in her final words and reflexively swallowed. _This isn't good._ The clan has never liked my family, the Korvir clan, a servant family much like the Fons. I thought becoming a captain would shut them up but it seems that doesn't matter to them, seeing as how the clan head is a captain herself. "I've put them off as long as I can and am out of excuses now."

I ponder her words for a moment and say, "So you're telling me, that somehow, training members of the branch and servant families is going to get me into favor with them? I highly doubt that." _This... is a bit unexpected?_ She looks almost… _Is she nervous?_ To the untrained eye she seems perfectly normal. But, I know her tell: She will look right in between your eyes, not directly into them like usual. Now i'm concerned and I get the feeling she isn't going to tell me everything, not yet at least. _Ah, screw it._ I stand up and walk to my window. Outside I can see the division training hard, each of them giving it there all, I couldn't help but swell with pride. I turn towards her and exhale in an exasperated fashion. "Alright then, I'll do it." She visibly relaxed and offered a small smile. That in turn made me relax, however, the implications of my decision were now settling to the forefront of my mind. "I don't know how I'm going to manage my schedule with it though." A million different scenarios ran through my head on how I could potentially pull this off, each of them leading to nothing more than a future headache. _Between this and being a captain… oh man... That's what I get for being a good person. What a pain._

Sensing my annoyance, Yoruichi just started to laugh. "Don't worry Fen, I've got all of that arranged for you." _She knew I would say yes… son of a…. She had this whole thing planned out_. "I've spoken to the head captain and he had no arguments after learning that it's clan business, he doesn't like getting involved with nobles." _Can't say I blame him._ She stood there for a moment, giving me time to comment. Seeing me remain silent she continued, "Your lieutenant will be in charge of the division for the time being. Anything that demands your attention will be brought to your home at the mansion, probably by one of your officers." I turn back towards the window and rest my arms on the sill. It's a beautiful day today, not to hot with a slight breeze, perfect weather for a nap. _I miss my naps._ I watch a bird fly into the tree on the edge of the training grounds, a single blade of grass in its beak for its developing nest.

There is still more to this that she wasn't telling me, she doesn't usually make a habit of not telling me important information. Without looking back I ask, "When will you tell me the rest of the story? I know there's more to this than just pleasing the elders." I sensed her spirit pressure tense up. _Is this what has her so nervous?_ She stays silent for a short time. During this silence I continue to watch the bird, a blue jay if I had to guess, continue to build its nest, taking the utmost care in placing each piece so that it's just right.

"You're right, this isn't about the elders. I just… I want you to be happy."


End file.
